The instant invention relates generally to lock devices, and more particularly, to a shackleless lock protector.
Numerous lock devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to protect against unlawful entry . For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,821 is illustrative of such prior art. While this unit may be suitable for the particular purpose to which it addresses, it alone would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.